


When the lights go out its Dangerous

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Next Step
Genre: Black Eye, Bruises, Dance Competitions, F/M, Forced Abortion, Pain, Physical Abuse, Self Harm, Support, Threats, eventual true love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giselle and Daniel are finally in a relationship but Daniel soon cracks under stress when he doesn't get male solo at Nationals Giselle finds him in Studio B dancing she attempts to comfort him but takes his anger out on her and slaps her across the face causing her to fall and smack the right side of her face on the bench. She attempts to hide her bruises with make up but everyone can see them no matter how hard she tries to hide them. Daniel tells her not to tell anyone or he'll make her suffer she keeps quiet but still she suffers</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the lights go out its Dangerous

Giselle sighed as her alarm clock went off she turned and saw the sun shining through her curtains she walked over to her wardrobe and chose her dance clothes for todays practice once she was dressed she sat at her dressing table and did her hair and make-up and she couldn't help but smile when she looked at the photos of her and Daniel when they finally got together after Regionals and now she couldn't wait to go to Nationals together. Eventually Giselle arrived at the studio she put her bag in her locker Daniel walked over Giselle said 'Hi Daniel' Daniel said 'How come you didn't call me last night like I asked' Giselle said 'Daniel I was here at the studio until late and when I got home I was exhausted' Daniel said 'Next time do as I ask and take that make-up off you look like a tart' Giselle could only stand there shocked at what Daniel had said to her Daniel said 'Well are you going to do as I've asked' Giselle said 'No because it's not your decision there is nothing wrong with me making myself look nice' Giselle pushed past Daniel and went to stretch before practice began.

Miss Kate walked out of her office and said 'Welcome back Dancers so today we will be holding Auditions for Male and Female soloist so do we have any takers' Eldon's hand shot up as did Daniels and then Michelle put her hand up as did Chloe Miss Kate said 'Okay so what I want you to do is pick a song and put together a dance'. After a couple of hours the dancers re-joined for the Auditions Daniel danced first followed by Eldon who left everything on the dance floor and then it was time for the girls Chloe decided to go first and although she suffers from Nerves the other dancers would never have guessed it but Michelle was keen to defend her spot as miss Female soloist Miss Kate said 'You guys just keep getting better and better and I've made my choice our male soloist is Eldon and Our female Soloist is Michelle well done to both of you'. 

Daniel stormed out of Studio A he was tired of being second to Eldon all he wanted was a chance to dance for his team but maybe he'd lost that after his injury which set him back months and stopped him from dancing at Regionals Giselle walked into studio B and found Daniel dancing she knew what it felt like to have everything ripped away from you Daniel said 'What did I do wrong I really wanted that solo' Giselle said 'You danced really well maybe Miss Kate is concerned that your ankle still hasn't healed properly' Daniel said 'Or it's that she thinks Eldon is a better dancer than me. I've worked so hard to be perfect Giselle and I'm not but of course you wouldn't know what that feels like' Giselle said 'I know it's hard Daniel but your to strong to let this get you down' Daniel turned around quickly and smacked Giselle hard across the face the force caused her to fall and hit the right side of her face on one of the benches Daniel walked over to Giselle and picked her up by her hair and said 'Now you go home and don't tell anyone or I will make you suffer' Giselle could only sit on the floor and cry the boy she thought loved her actually hated her.

 

Things got a lot worse for Giselle almost everyday she endured some sort of abuse whether it was physical or sexual and then everyday she still had to face her friends at the next step. With Nationals coming up soon the dancers were practicing a lot more Giselle turned up for morning practice her body was sore from her latest beating today was her birthday and the dancers had all bought her a present each Emily turned around and said 'Guys here she is happy birthday Giselle' but their happiness was cut short when they saw the state Giselle was in Michelle said 'Giselle what happened your covered in bruises did someone do this to you' Giselle said 'I want to tell you but I can't he said he'd make me suffer otherwise' Miss Kate said 'But Giselle you are suffering if you could only see what we're seeing right now' Giselle said 'I do see what your seeing every time I look in the mirror I see bruise after bruise and cut after cut I want to tell you who it was but I can't risk him hurting any of you your all to important to me' Emily tried to stop Giselle as she ran out of the studio but it was no use Giselle felt so cut off from her friends and it was all because of Daniel.

Miss Kate sat in her office staring at her computer screen Michelle and Emily walked in Michelle said 'Miss Kate are you alright' Miss Kate said 'yes I'm fine I was just looking at something about relationship abuse' Emily said 'You don't think Giselle's suffering from that do you I meen she is going out with Daniel he wouldn't hurt her would he' Miss Kate said 'Sit down girls I need to show you something but before I do I want you two to promise that you won't tell anyone else about this' Emily and Michelle both nodded Miss Kate bought up some video footage of studio B and it showed Daniel and Giselle talking and then it revealed the moment Daniel smacked Giselle across the face Emily gasped at the sight of her best friend crying alone Michelle said 'We should show this to the police Giselle might not be safe' Emily said 'No we can't do that not without Giselle's consent we need to catch Daniel in the act and I really think it would help if we told the others' Miss Kate said 'Okay but do it discretely' 

 

The weekend came round quickly and Emily and Michelle met up with the other dancers to talk about Giselle they sat on the beach at the local café Emily said 'Right so we're here to talk about Giselle last night Miss Kate showed me and Michelle some video footage from Studio B it showed what we've all feared' Riley said 'What did you see Emily' Michelle said 'We saw Daniel smack Giselle across the face which caused her to fall and hit the right side of her face' West said 'So that's how she got that nasty black eye' James said 'But Daniel's never been like this before why's he suddenly changed' Eldon said 'I bet it's because I got the male solo for Nationals' Michelle said 'So we've decided that we need to try and catch Daniel in the act but we all need to keep an eye on Giselle' James said 'I know Daniel wanted the male solo but attacking Giselle is just taking it a step to far'.

Giselle sat on her bed her hands shaking as she looked at the pregnancy test although she didn't want children at this age she would never have an abortion not when she could give birth to the child and give it someone who wanted a child she climbed into bed and watched TV she knew the child would be Daniel's she knew the other dancers would support her but she just hoped Daniel would support her because she knew she could not go through this alone not anymore she so desperately wanted to tell her friends everything that had been happening to her.

Michelle sat at home with her parents eating dinner her dad said 'So how was practice today sweetheart' Michelle said 'We didn't have it today Miss Kate gave us the weekend off' her mum said 'You seem very quiet Michelle is everything alright' Michelle said 'One of our dancers is being abused by her boyfriend we're all very worried about her we've got a plan to catch him in the act' her dad said 'Just be-careful sweetheart we don't want you getting hurt'. 

 

 


End file.
